Forbidden Love
by Abzidoodle99
Summary: Bella is left in mourning meanwhile she has a never ending battle with an ex-friend but even through this she notices someone who she cant seem to rid off her mind, is she going to be lured towards him and leave popularity behind is she going to accept his father for what he has done.
1. Goodbyes hurt

"Come on Bella it will be fun!" Jacob carried on persuading me to enter private ground; no way in hell was I going in there! Plus being the chief's daughter i was supposed to be BBF's with the law. The land belonged to ex-doctor Cullen. He went mad after his wife died in an operation for a kidney bipass, some say he is still mourning and the only way he can get over himself is to lock himself up inside his MASSIVE house. He is a billionaire, how and where he got his money, no one knows. He has acres of pulchritudinous land, before it was bought, Jacob and I used to go up there and hang out, it was the only place in forks where we could be ourselves, it was always so... us.

"Earth to Bella! Anyone in there" he said knocking my forehead. He stops my daydreaming alot which can be quite helpful if ya know what i mean. "Quit it Jacob im not going in there, what if he comes out and sees us? What if there are wolves in there? What if there are traps and we get stuck? What if-"

"Bella as if! I think you're as bonkers as Mr. Cranky in there. Seriously if you don't wanna go im not forcing you!" he gave up! Yes! Bull's eye! I hit the nail on the head with that one! KAching!

We walked away from the hole in the fence on our way home when I heard some clucking noises; i knew exactly where it was coming from...

"Jake will you just shut the fu-"

"Bells no know need to get so angry, i understand; Miss Bella ballerina doesn't want to get herself dirty in the forest."

"Jake just leave me alone" he started fluttering his eyelashes and gave me his sex smile which he won all the girls over with – i must admit it is a pretty dang good smile!- "Fine, I'll go, you've convinced me! But if i find any dead bodies, im outer there! Just after I've made you join them!" I gave him a playful punch on the arm and he gave me a noogy. He stopped his sex smile – which was quite disappointing- and Jake and I race back to the hole in the fence.

As much as i hate to admit to it, Jake was right, nothing was going to happen. Plus it was so elegant and alluring the way the sun bounced off of every corner and how the blossoms were blooming on the trees and how they entwined with each other and formed a path way into my favourite place... ever!

It was a large meadow of purple wild flowers which always seemed to reflect the sun which created a bright atmosphere. This acre of land held so many happy memories, like when Jake first brought me here, or where we told each other secrets, or when we would sneak out at night just to see each other. Everything here is just so peaceful.

Jake ran up behind me and tackled me to the ground and started tickling me, until i was laughing so hard i started crying. It was moments like these that i cherished and will keep in my heart forever.

We started lying in the sun like we used to; relaxing on the soft bed of flowers and fresh grass that tickled your ears, when I started to think. It has been something that has been going through my mind for a while now. What if i had feelings for Jacob? Most people used to think we were going out until he cut of his long hair into a short sexy asymmetrical sort of style which then bought out the features on his face but somehow managed to hide his large nose. This then created all the girls to go crazy for him which shot his popularity right up. He has made out with practically all the girls in forks high school(apart from me obviously); I've nicknamed him Jacob Black- sex machine!

I've known him since forever! Whenever im around him I feel a little fuzzy feeling in my belly- a good one- and im always thinking of him when im not with him. I know all his secrets and he knows all of mine so what's stopping me from asking him to be my boyfriend?

Friendship, that's what.

What if i spoil it? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if it's just hormones? What if he just laughs and thinks im joking? While i was making up a list of all the possibilities i notice i had been staring at Jake admiringly; but what's more he was staring back!

"Bella" I was startled by his sudden outburst of voice. He turned his head up to the sky and shut his eyes. I emulated his movements.

"Huh" I replied

"Bella i have something to tell you." His soft masculine voice nested deep within me and made my fuzzy tummy buzz.

"What is it Jake?" Was this the moment he asked me out? Or was this a friendship break? What do I say? What if I say the wrong thing and he thinks I'm an idiot?

"Bells I-ii need to tell you something" I opened my eyes to see a deer swiftly moving through the depth of the forest, it moved so gracefully, like Jacob, I couldn't take him of my mind. He paused for a while.

"Yes Jake, cat got your toung-"

**BANG!**

"Was that-?" Jake asked anxiously

"Uh-hu. I think it was..." I said in a whispered voice.

As I look around I see the elegant deer I saw earlier however it's not as graceful now as it is lying dead on the floor. Just seeing it makes tears prick my eyes, I've never seen anything dead before in my life, and to have witnessed it murdered in front of me I couldn't help but feel a little emotional.

"Jake we need to get out of here!"

"You bet!"

I don't see anyone coming so we should be able to go through the forest unseen back the way we came, simple, so if we can get up and out of the clearing before someone comes to collect their meat.

"Bella... look."

I turn my head to see an angered man running towards us in the distance with what looks like the exact gun that would have pierced the deer's head- my dad's a police man with many guns and no son to teach, so he told me all about them - the barrel of the gun is long and it looks a lot like a FAL rifle, this would make sense giving the distance he took the shot at and the accuracy must have taken years to perfect.

While I'm thinking about how if I had a gun this would be it, I'm pulled by the arm and wisped away, I realise Jake is still dragging me so I pick my feet up and head for the hole in the fence as quick as I can. Being the only 1500m runner in the school and the fastest in all of forks, this is a simple task but for Jacob, not so much. He is heavily built with muscles all round he is quite tall and stocky. I hear a few more shots- probably aimed at us- when I hear Jake shout.

"First one out wins twenty bucks"

"You got a deal" I pick up my pace as I hear a few more shots.

I dive through the hole. As I wait for Jake to dive through I sit on the grass. But a few minutes have passed and he still isn't through. I begin to feel worried when I feel my phone vibrate.

I reach for it and I see Jakes number. I smile because his picture flashes up on the screen and its a picture of him eating a burger whole! I click on the message.

_**Bells looks lik u won, be good and I havet tell u good bye ima miss ya –J**_

_**Ps. I Lo**_

I scroll down and there is no more of the message what did he want to say? I look a mess, Jake was never good at spelling and he might have pressed the wrong keys- which he often does due to having big fingers- Why didn't he finish the message? I've called him a billion times to end up finally with the heavenly sound of his voice.

Full of relief I scream down the phone " Jake"

"_**Hey there**_ _**Jacob, here sorry I can't come to the phone right now leave your name number and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"**_

Stupid voicemail.

7 minutes have passed and there is still no sign of Jake so I result in calling out his name.

"Jake, Jake" I shout so hard, so loud and for so long my throat is starting to feel sore and dry.

I still wait and there is still no reply .

The worst comes to mind.

Don't say he's...


	2. Pretty

**A/N thanx to everyone who has sent a review and have read my story, followed or favourite it thank you to****twi-princess-vikki-cullen**** for supporting me along with tsaga99 xx**

I've been waiting here for god knows how long. I don't know what to do. I can't tell the police because my dad would find out and send me back to live with mum and Phil. Phil was nice and all, but he travelled too much for my liking, which is why I came to forks. It was too dark to see the hole in the fence- even though I as only a metre away- so I have two options:

Stay and hope Jacob comes out

Go home and hope for the best

I chose option number two. On my way home, I make out the shape of Jacobs muscular body flapping about in the wind, I run towards him, tears of joy rolling down my face when I make contact with his body and we fall flat on the ground, and the impact was so hard I think I have a bruise coming, I stand and notice how naive I was. It was never Jake, it was an inflatable man advertising a hardware store.

Feeling stupid I pull my hood up and continue my long trek home.

I pull the keys out of my pocket and I find the bracelet Jacob got me for my 14th birthday- I hate birthdays and told him not to get me anything so being him he swindled me. He made it. He gathered all the bits from the meadow and the forest- because he knew they were my favourite places- and hand crafted it.

Thinking of the memory causes me to drop my keys into the rose bush next to my front door. Feeling so sore from everything today I reach in the bush with my right hand and fumble about trying to find my keys. As I feel my fingers skim the top of them something bites my index and middle finger.

"Ahh, fuck" I breathe out. I grab my keys and rip my hand from the biting beast. I push the keys into the door and burst in, which replenishes me with warm air.

As much as I want to, tears do not seem to fall from my eyes no matter how much I try, instead I just have uneven breathing and an occasional, rusty sigh.

The next morning when I wake I can't seem to figure out why Charlie hasn't come back yet. It is suppose to be his day off. So I drag myself out of bed and call the police station.

"Hello forks police station what's the emergency?"

"Oh hi Chloe its Bella"

"Oh hey Bells 'sup?"

"Er is Charlie there"

"No sorry. Is he not home yet? He left at eleven last night."

"Okay thanks bye"

*_hang up*_

I figure Charlie has probably fallen asleep at Billy's after a few drinks. With that in mind I decide I better get ready for school.

I look in my cupboard and find some comfy but fashionable clothes. I settle for a purple tank top, some dark skinny jeans and my purple vans to match. I hauled myself over to the mirror apply my make-up and brush my hair to look perfect for school picture day.

But what I saw was not good. On my cheekbone I have a massive bruise which has a small cut in the centre of it and some dried blood has trickled down my face. My hair has a few clumps of mud in it and is mainly just messy. And my right arm has scratches all around it all the way up to middle of my brachium. My fingers are the size of sausages. They have swollen from that stupid thing that bit me yesterday, and my middle finger nail has gone black. Of all days to look this bad it had to be today!

I undressed and jumped in the shower I scrubbed everywhere a billion times to be as spotless as possible but I was very careful with my face and scratches. I dried of and redressed and blow dried my hair. I curled it and fiddled around with it to hide my bruised face but make it look nice. But as much as I tried it was useless. I resulted in curling it and pulling it round to one side, this helped to cover up half of the bruise. I put as much foundation and powder on it as I could without looking like a Barbie I applied some lipstick and mascara with a small flick of eyeliner I was done. I pulled on a long sleeve jersey one shoulder top- my mum always sent me new clothes every year for Christmas and birthday, and this was my latest- and jumped into my truck and headed for what is to be my first day without Jacob by my side...

**A/N I know it's only short but this is more to come and I hope you like it I tried my best lol please review it will make my happy. My updates will probably not be every day but it should be AT LEAST once a week but school comes first thanks again and please review – abi xxx**

**P.S If you want to see what Bella's hair would have looked like for school picture day then just click on the link **** . /beauty-and-hair/celebrity/2010/12/kristen-stewart-hair-and-beauty-look-book#!image-number=7**


	3. Insults hurt so does a punch

I arrived at school and parked my truck as far away from the main entrance to draw less attention to me and my bruised body.  
Trudging up to the main entrance I realise I'm late because of my little... problem.  
I sign into reception and make my way to the hall for pictures-It only takes a minute because forks high is a small school- when I enter I'm told to go straight to the front so they can do it in alphabetical order. I sit down on the wooden stool.  
"excusez-moi ! pardon!" she started to speak a load of french and I dont understand- classes never teach you anything- I just nod but she still doesn't seem to except it. She starts doing a retarded movement with her hand when I finally realise what she wants me to do. She wants me to move my hair out of my eyes. Without thinking, I do as she says.  
Her gasp that escaped her lips made everyone in the room fall silent, thats when I realise what has shocked her. My fingers reach up to my cheek bone and I feel it has swollen,- I assume it looks as bad as it feels- I reach for my hair and pull it back across my face. She leaves her overly expensive camera to talk to what sounds like the boss. I hear and understand some of what they have been saying.  
"...girl...big...across...over there..." thats when they both turn to look at me. She walks over towards me again and nods her head in a gesture to leave. I nod back and say,  
" au revoir"  
" bye" she can speak english, ugh I feel so stupid.

I make one last check to see if my bruise is covered, I then turn and leave.  
As always the popular girls and boys are glued together and are taking up most of the room even though there are only about fifteen of them and there are over one hundred people in this room.  
Being best friends with Jake - who is the king of the school- we hang around with them, so I make my way over towards them.  
"Hey Lauren, hey Tanya how ya doing?"  
As I step towards them they start whispering to each other, after a few seconds they pull away and nod.  
I wonder what they are talking about but I presume its me so I just go and talk to Mike instead. Mike is nice but he is a copycat, if the populars laugh, he laughs, if the jocks have an argument, he has an argument, if someone brakes up with there girlfriend, he does to!  
Mike however nice he is, flirts with every girl he sees, and that includes me.  
"Hey has there been a wedding coz see Bells!"  
He tarts laughing at his little joke that he says everyday then makes a gesture to sit with him, so I oblige. Mike starts blabbering on about some girl he made out with yesterday and how he forgot to use a condom, I blanked out after how she had a good mouth- eew- and looked around the room.  
My heart must have skipped a beat coz I feel so weird. A boy, no not a boy an angel, pushed through the doors and made his way over to a tall blonde girl with glasses. My jaw drops as he swishes he bronze hair out of his eyes. The girl must have said something funny because they both begin to laugh, his smile must bring life to the heavens, its a smile that ever girl dreams about, he is so... me! His gorgeous face makes my temperature rise and I pull up my long sleeves.  
" *cough* emo *cough*"  
I turn to see Lauren saying it and Tanya staring at my arms. My arms!  
"Oh shhhugar"  
" I never knew you liked Justin Beiber that much that you took part in the charity event" What was Lauren talking about, thats when someone shouted  
"cut for beiber" and  
" It matches your face"  
That's when millions of insults and laughs were thrown at me.  
I walked over to the one who started it all.  
"Lauren Mallory"  
Everyone falls silent. i assume a bitch fight is going to take place, if so... .on!  
"Have you got a problem with me? huh?"  
"Yh erm we don't want to be with you if Jakey isn't here. It's because no one likes you, and i mean no-one so why don't you run home and cut yourself a little more and get yourself a manicure because one black finger ain't fashionable. So bye bye" she waves her hand as if to leave and I don't know what to do, first I lose my bestest friend and now I'm pushed away from my group!  
So what else could I do.  
I walked up to her.  
I clenched my fists.  
My hand met her face.  
I must admit it was the best punch I ever gave, she should count herself lucky!

**A/N well i thought that one short chapter in one day wasn't enough also i couldn't get this idea of my mind, thank you for everyone who has followed me or my story but still not many reviews, it only takes a few clicks it would be nice and supportive.  
btw if you are looking for another story to read my best fried has written two and they are amazing they are called 'kiss and tell' and 'the dreamers' by tsaga99  
thanx again and please review - abi xxx**


	4. Trouble

I'm sitting in the headmasters office getting a lecture about how to 'treat fellow students with respect'  
"Isabella what you have done to another student today is un-except able , it is a violation to the school rules what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"It was the best punch I've ever gave so therefore I'm proud of myself, doesn't school influence standing up for yourself and showing your individuality?hmm?" Ha he can't say anything back. The look on his face is priceless. His lips have parted in awe and his eyes are bulging out of his skull. His bald head has the usual vein protruding from his head, and I'm laughing, inside.

"Yes Isabella" ugh I hate my name.  
"Forks high school does indeed express this type of... Emotional and physical values." That didn't make any sense what is he going on about?  
"On behalf of the school I say we are unique, but we are a group, we are individual but together, and we stand united!" Oh dear god, he is saying forks slogan, they created a song for it and his voice is just on the ridge of burst out into song. His eyes are puddling and he sniffs.  
"Listen, sir, I'm not a big believer in that stuff, I get it I'm in big trouble and I'm gonna get told off but, imma gonna go now, so I will see you tomorrow and by the way, the names Bella." Just as I stand he rises too, but he has fire in his eyes. If looks could kill, quite frankly, I would be dead!  
I take my place back in the seat and wait till he sits down.  
" Bella" his teeth grinds together as he says my name.  
"Bella, sweet Bella. I find your little speech, un-inspirational, and very rude! I was going to let you off with a warning, but you are right, you're in trouble, external exclusion type of trouble."  
Uh oh. I'm never gonna get that car that dad was promising me now! I will just have to make up an excuse that I'm ill or something.

I leave the office with daggers in my back and return to class. I've missed half of maths already and as I walk in I apologise and walk to my usual seat at the back of the class. As I walk towards it everyone's eyes follow me until I'm seated and sir coughs.  
When lunch comes I just sit on my own. Just as Lauren said no one will sit next to me because no one likes me. I forgot to pack lunch so I just sit there finishing off course work hungry. I have five minutes before the bell and my stomach is rebelling to my starvation. I have no money and nothing to eat so I don't see how I'm suppose to fill it.  
I pack up my stuff and start walking to my form room.  
"Oh that's just great" I say as I pick up my books, some idiot walked into me and knocked my stuff flying.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Let me help you with that"  
He bends down and picks up my remaining books, he looks up into my eyes.  
The most dazzling emerald green eyes look into mine. He smiles at me and, oh gosh he's got dimples. He is perfect in every way. He stands, cutting me from my fantasies. A guy like that will never go out with a swollen ex-popular. He is just too perfect!  
"Here" he says passing me my books "I think you dropped these"  
I try to think of a clever remark back but my mind is blank. All I can think about is his voice. It's so mesmerising and melodic I'm lost. He just passes me my books and leaves with a chuckle. I manage to part my lips and shout thank you. He turns and waves.  
Oh  
My  
God!

**a/n I know again another short chapter but another one is coming very soon. Please review and tell me what you think I love looking at my reviews they make me smile. I'm open to any new ideas and thanx for reading =D please review- abi xxx**


	5. I'm ill

**A/n this chapter is dedicated to balu for making his reviews give me a smile and for just being a good friend **

The day just keeps getting better. Sure it wasn't too great at the beginning with the Lauren thing and the headmasters office, but hey I met the boy of my dreams, someone to fantasise about, someone to admire, someone to love!  
I have just realised he must think I'm a total loser!  
For starters I have just stared at him for ages which probably gave him the impression I'm a creep. Secondly look at my body. I'm pretty beaten up. He probably thinks I have tried to self harm or something. Finally I was kicked out of the slags and the jocks to nobody, in front of everybody!  
That's right I defiantly had no chance of looking cool at all today. In fact there was when I punch Lauren right on the cheek bone. It's defiantly going to give her a swollen face and quite possibly a black eye, that gave all the guys she cheated on, or the nerds she has picked on, all the girls she has bullied, a favour. You know what I think, I think it's not to bad. Yh sure I will probably be targeted for the rest of my life by Lauren and her friends but, eh, i don't care. For now.

"Home sweet home" I say as I walk into the door. It's been a long day and I can't wait to curl up in bed with a good book. I look into the living room and find my dad watching the rugby game on the sofa. I decide to join him and have a little chat about school and how I won't be able to go to school tomorrow because I'm 'I'll'. Wink wink.  
"Oh dad I'm so happy your here I have been feeling so unwell and I need your advice. Should I stay at home or go to school tomorrow."

His face turns from a grin to a frown and then I see a sorry look in his eye, ha sucker!

"Bella you should go up to room and rest and decide how you feel in the morning, but for now you might want to sit down. Listen Bells I've got some bad news" uh oh this can't be good.  
"Jacob didn't go home yesterday and he didn't show up at school. Billy said the last he knew of him was when he went out with you yesterday. You will have to tell me exactly where he went so we can find him. How does that sound?"

I knew it this was going to happen but not today. I know what happened to Jake, I knew where he went, I witnessed it for Goodness sake! But I can't tell my father because I will get into trouble-and I've been in enough trouble for one day-, this is not good.  
Should I tell him or should I just make up a story?  
"Dad..."

**a/n please tell me what you think. Having two weeks off I should be updating again soon. Tell me if u think bella should tell her dad or not **

**please review. - abi xxx**


	6. Today's my lucky day!

**A/n here is another short chapter. I have finally chose which path to take on whether Bella should tell a Charlie the truth. The majority vote has chosen this so I hope you enjoy the chapter =D xx**

* * *

"Charlie, I have to tell you something, and I don't think you will be very happy about it."  
The look on his face was a strangely happy one, I suppose he thought I was doing the right thing. That means I'm going to have to tell him the truth.  
"Charlie, you know I love you right." He chuckles, as long as he is in a happy mood then it's okay.  
"Bella I don't think I like where this is going..." But he said it with a grin on his face it means he is only joking around. I laugh with him to relax the, slight but worrying, tension in the room. Once we have both stopped laughing we catch our breath and I carry on.  
"Jacob and I may have done something..." I slur and mumble the rest of my words so he doesn't understand what I say which means he won't overreact- I hope-.  
"Bella-Marie I've told you do many times, don't mumble." He used my nickname and my middle name, that means he is annoyed at me, but not as annoyed as he's going to be once I tell him the whole truth.  
"Listen, Billy is really worried. I promised him I would find Jacob, dead or alive, I'd find him. So I really need you to speak up and talk properly"  
Oh great my day been a roller coaster, bad then good them bad now very bad! So much for going to my room and curling up with a book.  
"Okay. Listen, I know how much you trust me and I respect you for that, and I will also respect your decision your about to make." I pause to see if he will say anything but he just sits there waiting in silence. The tension I tried to compress re-fills the room awkwardly. I gulp and continue.  
"Me and Jacob kinda went into Dr Cullen's private land and there was gun shots and we split I don't know what happened to him dad but I'm scared for him dad" I said it all in a rush his face just stayed the same. I wonder if he heard me. A minute passes and he just stares into the distance. I figured he heard me and he just is in shock. He knows how crazy that man is and the dangers he can cause. The only movement from him is an occasional blink.  
"Charlie? Are you okay? I know I shouldn't have it's just-"  
"NO!" Uh oh  
"Shut up with your fancy dancy rubbish. Do you know how much trouble you are in! Billy is pissing himself in worry and you knew all along. You knew along. You knew along" the last line he just repeats in awe, and mainly to himself. I just sit there wondering what would have happened if I hadn't told him. Now he is angry I decide I might as well tell him the last bit of bad news, better one extreme angry Charlie than two very angry Charlie's.  
"There is something else" he turns to me with his eyebrows raised, he probably thought that was as bad as it could get.  
"I punch Lauren Mallory in the face and I'm externally excluded for a few days." And with that I jumped from the seat and turned to leave.  
"Oh and dad. Er how's that truck coming along." He doesn't even turn around which either means I'm grounded for life, or, I'm in deep shit!

"Dad. Sorry" I never call him dad unless I really want to show a sign that I love him.  
I jog up the stairs with tears streaming down my face. I don't know when I started crying but I can't stop. Thinking of Jacob, and the one sided argument with dad the tears just keep rolling.  
I climb my bed a just sit and wait. What am I waiting? I don't actually know.  
I fidget about a bit and because something is really hurting my butt. I lean forwards and pull it out. I'm bewildered. O.M.G.  
In my hand was the best thing ever...  
My new car keys!

* * *

**a/n there we have it Bella told her dad and she has her new car! Please reviewing I love hearing what you think. BTW do you like long chapters and a long update period or a short update period with a short chapter. Please review =D ~ abi xxx**


	7. Jackpot

**A/n I just want to say Im not American so anything I get wrong do forgive me xxx**

* * *

I dance around my bedroom off beat to the silent music. I jump around head banging and shaking my butt around the room. Eventually I tire out and collapse on my bed.  
WoW. My keys. I've waited 17years of my life for this moment, and just as I excepted I'm over the moon. I'm excluded for today so I just have to get the work and complete it, so today's gonna be a long day.

Tomorrow comes quickly and I must have slept in my clothes because here I am. I leap of the bed and search through my cupboard for what is going to be my wardrobe for today.  
I decide on black skinny's and a dark blue polo. I jump into my white vans and touch up my makeup and hair. Once I'm ready I race downstairs. I shovel my breakfast down my throat and I out the door.

I'm half my down my driveway when I see a massive red truck in the middle of it. Billy must be here. But how? He is in a wheel chair and without Jake here... That's when it hits me. It's mine!  
"Whoa" I scream and the top of my lungs with joy. It's a rusty red truck. It's the best thing I've ever seen. But I don't like it. I LOVE it!

Once I've grabbed my keys from the bedside table I hop into the truck and make my way to school.

For the first time, I'm driving to school on my own. No school bus with me. No Jake picking me up. And defiantly no Charlie dropping me of in his squad car. Nope I'm on my own, driving through the entrance with a grin reaching both my eyebrows. I park up and get some desgusted looks. I turn of the radio and leap out- because I'm to small to step out- of my truck. I slam the door shut and make my way towards my form room.

I sit at the back reading McBeth by Shakespeare for my English assessment, when Lauren Mallory makes her way towards me, from the looks of it she has a black eye, and, a swollen check bone, possibly fractured, a broken nose and a very angry expression on her face.  
Jackpot.  
"Hey Isabella" she says through gritted teeth.  
"Lauren, what happened to your face, you look like someone has hit you." I grin as I'm saying it.  
"To be quite honest you look absolutely terrible"I pout while whisper-shouting so everyone can hear me. There are a few grins and chuckles around the room and I feel quite proud of myself. Lauren's face turns from a small frown to a slight grin- I say slight because her cheek prevents her from a big one, ha- and leans closer.  
"Guess what" I tilt my head slightly as an indication for her to proceed.  
"Your life, from here on out, is going to be..." We are nose to nose and her mephitic breath is suffocating me.  
"...hell!" And with that the bell goes and she leaves.

I ponder through the day on what things she is going to do to me. Trigonometry goes fast and so does maths and English. P.E comes and Lauren is there to.  
"Watch out" she says as she passes me to the changing room. She knows exactly where I change so she always keeps her distance from me. I place my bag down and change.  
"So girls, today I honestly feel to ill to be in school so we are going to play a simple game or volleyball, you all know the rules and the teams are as follows, Tanya and Lauren, you two are captains so pick you tea,s and play.  
As usual I'm left till last and Tanya has. No other option but to chose me-better than Lauren I suppose- wrong.  
A few minutes into the game I'm caught out and I'm hit directly on the face, and I fall to the ground with a bleeding nose and lip.  
Everyone is laughing at me and saying well done to Lauren... Lauren of course she did it.  
"M-miss" I stutter out. She turns towards me and knocks her head to the side. I take that as an indication to got to the school nurse. I retrieve my bags from the changing room when I find all my belongings scattered all over the floor. Ggrr I'm so going to get Lauren back for this. Two can play at this game.  
After all my clothes are packed into my bag and I'm dressed I look at my watch and see I still have 40 minutes till the end of the period so I have plenty of time.  
I reach for Tanya's bag and take her phone out and place it into Lauren's bag. Lauren is always first in to insure no one takes or touches her up-to-date designer bag. I also dig into Jessica's bag and take her money and plant it into Lauren's coat. With that done I leave to go to the nurse.

"Hello miss, I was hit in the face with a volley ball." She turns her head to look at me and gestures for me to sit in the chair opposite her.  
She cleans up the blood that I didn't notice trickling down from my nose and she gives me an ice pack to apply to my lip. The bell rings, and a few seconds later I hear shouting a screaming going on, from the direction of the gym.

I speed walk philosophy and ethics to make sure I don't bump into Lauren. When the final bell rings. I'm smiling ear to ear because Lauren Mallory got excluded for two days. That means two days of my life are gonna be good ones. Making my way towards my truck I spot the nicest looking car in the parking lot. It's a silver volvo. And inside is my angel. Aahh he is so adorable and perfect and magnificent and extraordinary and-  
"Ouch" I fell flat on my face tripping over air. It is the most embarrassing thing to do anywhere let alone the school.  
But what's more in front of my angel. Everyone is laughing at me again today. But before I know it I'm standing up face to face with him. The angel.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Err erm y-yh" I manage to blurt out.  
"Hi I'm Edward, and you are?" Wow his name is gorgeous, at least. Won't have to keep calling him the angel. Edward. Wow. Edward I love it.  
"Edward" oh bullocks, did I just say that out loud.  
"Is that short for Edwina or something?" That is the most regarded name why would I be called that. If I was I would have changed my name along time ago!  
"No it's Bella"  
"Sorry if I sound like an idiot but I haven't clicked yet how does Edward have any resemblance to Bella?" Ah he is cute and funny, just perfect.  
"It doesn't don't worry, it's just Bella, and thanks for helping me up?"  
"Oh your the girl who punch Lauren. I love you." What?! Did he just say the L word. I must have the most stupid expression on my face but he JUST SAID HE LOVED ME! WHHOOAAHHH  
"Sorry I didn't mean I like that" oh  
"whoops. I mean I just love your courage, and the way you stuck up for yourself. Now listen I got to go but it was nice meeting you Bella. Could I see you again some time. Lunch?"  
I nod, gob smacked.  
"See ya"  
"Bye Edward!" And he is gone. Ahh I sigh as I reach my truck. All the way home I still think of him and his voice. Ah his voice. As I sleep I dream of him.  
Sweet, sweet dreams...

* * *

**a/n well they have spoke and they are going to hang out at lunch, but nothing ever goes right for Bella...**

**Have to ever had an embarrassing moment like that i know I have,**

**i was on my way back from Germany on a boat with the school and I was with best boy I've had a crush on forever and my BFF was with me and bigs big boot on because I had broke my ankle and was walking without my crutches when I fell and he saw me I was as red as a tomatoe my friend helped me up while laughing and then we all laughed it was so funny and embarrasing :\**

**reveiw and tell me your embarrassing momI've... I've told you mine. xxx**


	8. Food fight!

So here I am again , in the principals office.

Flash back

4:00am. I roll over to see my clock. I cant wait for 12:00 to eat lunch with...Edward. Mr dreamy. Mr perfect. Mr sex me hair. Ahh everything about him makes me feel like I'm high. He is just so amazingly amazing!  
I cant wait see him and talk to him and just stare at him.  
No matter how hard I try I just can't sleep, I'm too hyped up over the thoughts of Edward.  
So I result to getting up and heading to the kitchen. As always there is nothing to my fancy in the fringe. Instead I decide to having milk and a cookie. While I wait for my milk to warm up in the microwave I hear a noise.

Right now I'm thinking I best not follow the sound because like in all the movies, they always fall face first into trouble and no matter how much you shout and throw popcorn at the screen, they don listen and end up dieing, that's how I feel now, but no matter how hard the little people in my head throw popcorn and shout I follow the sound.  
More crashing and banging take place. I grab the closest thing to me and follow through to the living room.  
I look around. Everything has gone quiet so it's hard to determine we're the sound comes from.  
I flick the light switch and my head seems to have somehow turned to the corner, I automatically hold out the object in my hand and turn it towards it. That's when I realise that I am holding a fork, what use a fork is going to be I'm not sure. As I stop thinking about the fork I decide to concentrate on the corner where there is a dove sitting on top of the now broken tv. It turns its head towards me and we just stare at each other for a few minutes.  
Ding  
I think I may have just wet myself. Out of all the things in the world that could have scared me it just happened to be the bloody microwave. Looks like the dove got scared too because bird poo slides down the tv screen.-eew-.  
I have just been thrown into realisation. How on earth did a dove get in here? There has been no windows open or anything. But I'm too tired to ponder on the question and I will just let Charlie sort it out in the morning.

So with that I pick up my cookie and grab my glass of steaming milk and head back to bed.

I'm not sure what time I finally collapsed into sleeping mode but I wake up with a massive head ache and a growling stomach. As I sit up I feel something crawling up in the back of my throat and I run to the toilet without a second to lose.  
Once I'm there everything explodes out of my mouth and nose and my throat burns. I clean myself up and flush the toilet and banish the stench of sick. So much for my perfect day with Edward...

On my hike back to my bed every step causes my stomach to clench and hurl and when I finally do reach my bed my stomach disagrees and I repeat the run to the bathroom.  
This is going to be a long day...

Charlie's head pops in later in the day and he ask the most stupid question.  
" are you alright?"  
"Does it look like I'm alright?"  
"Good point. Listen I thought you better get yourself a job soon, so I thought, you like to work with animals, soooo I thought you could work with the NSPCC. You were suppose to start tomorrow afternoon once you get back from school so have fun"  
As I start to object he hurry's out of my room and out the house. I hear him start up his car and drive away. I hate animals. I think they are pointless to have in a house. He probably did this because he is still pissed off with me from the other day. Ugh I have to help spoilt animals. The only animal I had was a cat, and it was a spiteful little thing. It always had to have its own way and if you stroked it it would scratch you. It always used to fart if you got to close and if you upset it then it would purposely excrete on your bed. I didn't cry when he died because he was so horrible!

I complete any homework that I have and go back to sleep with nothing left in my stomach. When I wake up I feel to ill to sit up so I decide I will stay home again. The day goes very slow considering I don't have a tv in my room. Everyone I know is at school so I can't call them and chat, Charlie is at work-not that he is great company anyway- which means I will just call my mum.  
Hours pass and Renée says she has to go because Phil- her latest boyfriend- is taking her out for dinner. So I say goodbye and I hope to see you soon, all that rubbish, and hang up.

* * *

The morning comes quick and I feel all hot and sweaty and my body feels gross. My teeth feel furry and my hair is greasy. I jump into the shower and brush my teeth feeling mint condition. I eat a small bit of breakfast and once I'm ready I hop into my truck and drive to school.  
While waiting in traffic I reapply some lipgloss and touch up my makeup but only a little to prevent looking like a slutty slag.

Trudging into form I take my place at the back in my usual seat and just relax.  
Oh shit! Edward! I've skipped the lunch with him and it looks like I've completely avoided him for two days! He probably thinks I hate him! I need to find him and explain. I have biology 3rd so I will see him there.

* * *

My days at school have been passing quick so biology comes within no time. I find Edward and take my place next to him with pleading eyes.

"Hi Edward"  
"Hello Bella" he turns to face the front and I feel completely ignored.  
"Listen Edward, I haven't been in for the past two days because I threw up really bad. I mean REALLY bad. Like seriously it exploded. It came through my nose and everything and it was non stop-"  
I realise that it sounds gross and he has been staring at me for a while with a slightly grossed out crossed with a grin on his face.  
"It's okay, it's just I hadn't seen so for a few days so I thought you didn't like me. You are forgiven"  
"I want to make it up to you, how about this lunch?"  
"I promised I would meet Rosalie" oh great he is bringing his girlfriend.  
"She can come to" I say through slightly gritted teeth.  
"Okay, I will see you there" he reaches his handout and I shake it. His hands are so soft, it isn't like a moisturised hand, because that may be a bit gay, it's more natural, and fluffy. I will add it to my list of things perfect about him.  
Lunch comes very slowly as I'm longing for it. All my classes are so boring and I can't seem to pass the time. However when it does come I run to the canteen and sit down. A few minutes later he comes, with the blonde called Rosalie, by his side.  
"Bella this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella." She holds out her hand and I squeeze it slightly. She flinches at my grip so she squeezes harder, eventually we are playing mercy with each other. I give in to her and she smiles thinking that this was all a game. I have a feeling I'm not gonna like her!

We sit down and start a conversation and pick at our food now and then  
"So Edward how did you two me-"  
A big lump of mash potato strikes my arm and I pick it up with disgust. I turn towards the direction it came from and to my surprise... It's Lauren! Before I even stand a Brussels sprout hits her right in the face and I look at the perpetrator. I'm astonished when I find Edward wiping his hand clean. He is my knight in shining armour.  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Rosalie shouts.  
And before I know it food is being thrown across the room. Screams and cheers flood the canteen. I'm grabbed by the hand-which helps me dodge some food- and lead into the hall.  
I'm gently guided to the wall, and I look up at my savour, Edward.  
"Thanks" I breathe.  
His eyes lock into mine and we stand there for a few minutes staring, when his hand brushes the hair out of my face and traces over my fading bruise. He leans in slowly-...  
"Ohmygosh that was ausome" of course, Rosalie.

"Mallory Swan, Cullen, and hale, my office now!"

Flashback end

* * *

**a/n so what do you think? Edward was leaning in... **

**please review and tell me what you thought about it. i just want to say thank you to balu for suggesting the food fight and Sam fortune glass of milk and cookie. It will be explained later in the story about the dove . I'm open to any ideas so please review~ abi xxx**


	9. Party like the 70s

After, yet another, trip to the principals office, I got Edwards phone number. +55123456789 OMG I'm gonna keep this forever.  
When I get home Charlie's car isn't there so I assume he is working late, again. Which allows me to go to the senior party tonight, where Edward is going to be...you thinking what I'm thinking *wiggle eyebrows*.

Being a tomboy ex popular I have a range of clothes. After a long decision, I decide on a black and red short cut dress-tight fitting obviously- and I curl my hair and add a quiff. To top it off I wear bright red lipstick and black four and a half inch heels.  
I grab my clutch and whisp out of the house.  
"Oh shit" I breathe.  
"Dad I thought you were working late?" I half question half say matter-of-factly."  
"And I thought you knew how to dress like a lady? Come on, back in doors girl, I will show you what to wear" he has a sly grin on his face and I can tell this isn't going to be good.

When we reach my bedroom he is already raiding my wardrobe and huffing in disgust. I mean I haven't got the best dress style but its not that bad.  
"Ah here we are!" He hands me large grey stained tee and a pink mini skirt, a matching blazer and rainbow leggings.  
"Dress my dear, mwah a ha" he does his jokey evil laugh and I pout heading to the bathroom.

"Really Charlie? That's the best you could choose?" I re-adjust my makeup to suit my clothing and grab my high wedges while beiing ushered out the door.  
"Maybe you will think twice before you punch someone in the face" before I can reply he slams the door in my face.

I look like someone from the 70s, all hippy like. I drive to the party and make some minor adjustments to my outfit like, I take off the tee and am left with my black boob tube. As for my skirt I pull it up a bit and take off the leggings. I pull the sleeves up on the blindingly pink blazer- I didn't know I even had this- and touch up my makeup, and in I go!

Walking in I get a few gasp and whistle, a few eww's and "cool"s. when I finally come face to face with Edward I forget about what I'm wearing, I forget about all the comments on my outfit, I forget about everyone in the room, except me and Edward... And that girls tits he is back rubbing!  
Ggrr and who else would it have been other than the one and only, L.A.U.R.E.N! ! Of course she knows I like Edward, otherwise she wouldn't be rubbing her tits on his back and trying to dry hump him up the bum, she wants to get me back. So I decide I won't go off in a huff, instead I go up to her boyfriend Emmet, and snog him like I've never snogged a man before! - I say a man coz I practically had to have sex with Lauren for seven minutes in heaven! It was not something I want to remember so I just concentrate on Emmet and his strangely large hands working his way down my body.-  
Oh yes I can feel the daggers in my back and they are on FIRE! Emmet, still clueless of Lauren, reaches for my ass and squeezes it and lifts it slightly, so that he gets a better view of my breasts. Lauren senses this and drags him away, while he is still puckering his lips.  
The look on her face is priceless and everyone else knows that because, thank God, they are taking pictures. She slaps him across the face and he smiles, this makes everyone else in the room laugh, she starts to get redder by the minute!  
"Babe" he says with his sexiest smile, being Emmet-player- he just wants to be the comedian- everything is funny as long as I doesn't happen to you eh?- and thats when he starts to sing "your the only one that I want, oh hoo oh, honey!" This causes everyone else to raw with laughter. Lauren on the other hand is brighter than my outfit. She storms off, obviously, meanwhile Emmet shrugs it off and heads back to me, oh dear.

"So your back for more?" He smiles flirtatiously at my comment.  
"Hm?" He pretends he doesn't hear what I said instead he concentrates on my boobs, ugh typical. He nods approvingly and moves in closer, grabbing my ass cheeks to insure I don't get away. I gasp at the strength of the squeeze, which he takes a note of.  
"Oh you like that did ya. If you come up stairs I can do that again in lots of different place" at that he nods down towards my boobs, again, and drags his hand up ready to cup them.I brush his hands off. He finishes his sentence "and I can do a lot more" he attempts to stroke my pussy, but before then I back away.  
"What if I was going comando?"  
"Then I would have got a horny surprise."  
"Aw." I say all affectionately. "first, I could already feel you were horny, secondly I don't get easily attracted to horny men. See ya"

And I turn away towards Edward. He and I have some serious talking to do

a/n **well what did you think? Thankfully nothing like that has ever happened to me yet;) boss I had to make it up. Btw I still haven't s decided yet on if I want Jacob to die or not because I know how the story could go both ways so plz review and help abi xx**


	10. Your fat

And I turn away towards Edward. He and I have some serious talking to do.

"Edward!?" I stormed up to him very enraged. "What do you think your doing?" I may have said that with a slight plead in my voice, which he picked up on. He pulled me into a large and comforting hug and squeezed slightly just enough for me to feel the forgiveness he wants.

I shook my head trying to hide this smug smile all over my face.

"One hug won't be enough, let me think,hmm I know your going to have to make it up to me during this next week" I say with a grin on my face but enough seriousness in my voice so he knows I'm not joking.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yup! But for now let's just enjoy the party, oh and by the way, don't go back rubbing anymore"  
"Back rubbing? Oh"  
"Yh..." And with that I dragged him to the dance floor and we boggied all night! Or that's what was going to happen if miss I've-got-perfect-everything came along. She had taken her glasses off and was wearing some brown contacts tinted with red and gold. She had very tall red heels, which matched her lipstick, and her dress. Her makeup wasn't heavy but was very dark, however she made it look natural.  
"Rosalie!"

"Edward!"

"You took your time rose" he greeted her with a large hug, not as passionate as mine obviously!  
"Yeah my car broke down and my mum has been drinking again and was really angry. So I had to sneak out. Then when I walked in some guy came up to me and started flirting with me, ya know with those really cheesy cringy and really corny pick up lines that you have heard a billion times before and NEVER work."

Edward just nods, obviously more interested in dancing with me than listening to her lousy problems!

"And then when I said I wasn't interested I made my way here but was stopped by this muscular god. Ah he was so handsome, and guess what, Edward! He gave me his number! His triceps and bisceps and pecs and everything was so strong and smooth and ugh so beautiful. But I think the only reason he fell for me is because he doesnt recognise me. he said his name was Emmet Mcarty, such a dreamy name to."

What!? whoah wait she is cheating on Edward and just told him! That's it!  
"Roslily"

"It's Rosalie"

"Roslily, Rosalie, potatar, potata. Edward is perfect don't go and brake his heart for Emmet. You wasn't here two minutes ago. He was just staring at my boobs and touching me! Don't leave Edward for a player!"  
"We'll your boobs are hard to miss that's the only reason he stared, and as he wasn't touching you, he was trying to get past you but it was a squeeze because your fat!"  
"You bitch!" I screamed at her. "I'm not fat!"

"Then how is your boobs and butt so big? It's a little thing called flubber! Thats probally why your not with the jocks any more, your too fat."

"you dont know the half of it"

"Yh, thats because the other half is lost in your flubber"

I've never been very good with comebacks, soo there was nothing else to offend her with.

"Well at least my mum isn't a drunk!"

I don't know what tipped her off the edge, i mean it wasnt even a very good comeback, but she ran of with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, wait! Bella, why?" Then Edward was gone.  
What did I just do?

* * *

**a/n why did Rosalie go off in tears, I have ideas but would like some more please. I have a bit of writers block ATM so any ideas may inspire me to write more and quicker, as well as reviews, also I was thinking maybe I should do some Edward pov to see what he is thinking. Yes?no? Review?**

**abi xx**


	11. Sorry?

**a/n I want to thank twilightloverbeverly for the idea and always posting a review which always make me smile so this chapter is for you xx**

* * *

Edward pov

"Rosalie, wait, Bella why?"  
I chase after Rose dodging the crowd who seem to purposely block my path. When I finally catch her, we have found ourselves on the top floor.

"Rose?!" I say as calmly as possible.  
She turns to face me and her mascara has trickled down her face, her plump red lips trembling and her eyes are blood shot and puffy. When she sees me she runs into my arms and sobs into my shoulder.

"How did she know! Why would she even say that!" She spat out in between sobs.  
"It's okay. She's not here now." I say soothingly while stroking her back and hair.  
"She didn't know Rose. She doesn't know."  
"Then how did she know she was a drunk?! Huh?"  
"She must have over heard you that's all." She nestles into me continues sniffling and sobbing into my shoulder.

Rosalie's life used to be perfect. She had the brains, the looks, the friends, -sure she wasn't the most popular but she had boys begging at her knees when she wanted-, and she had a perfect family. A typical mum dad and two kids, boy and girl. Rose had a brother called jasper who left after the incident, because he couldn't control his emotions, and because home reminded him... He left.  
Last year Rosalie's dad was in a car accident and he was announced dead at the scene. Ever since then she has never been the same, she hates every reminder of him because it causes her to remember the fun times she had with him. I knew Rose's dad, and he was a great guy. Always happy, makes a joke out of everything and nothing and he was loving.

Her mum changed too even more than rose. She went into a deep depression. Which led her to drugs and alcohol and child abuse. Rose comes to school every week with a different injury. The worst her mum hurt her was when she broke her leg, her arm and gave her a black eye all at once. How she managed it , I'm not to sure.  
Rose never likes to talk about her family because it upsets her and she is always embarrassed about it, so we always avoid the subject in conversations. And no matter what happens I will always stick by Rose. Because we have everything and nothing similar.

"She likes you, you know!" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"The way she looks at you. And whenever you run your fingers through your hair she sighs, or when you blabber on about nothing she seems like its the most interesting thing in the world. And when I'm near you-" she chuckles for a bit.  
"When I'm near, daggers hit me. If looks could kill I'd -"  
"-Be dead" we said in unison.  
"No I think your exaggerating a bit, and I don't blabber on!" We retorted. For the rest of the evening we were just having a laugh, I'm not sure how much time past but we managed to find something to talk about. Then we were interrupted by Bella.

"Rosaliè."  
"It's Rosalie"  
" I'm really sorry. I'm not to sure what I did exactly but I'm sorry?" I don't know why she said it like a question, but it made Rosalie smile- only a little, but it was a smile none the least-.

And then Rose walked up to her raised her arms and...

* * *

**A/N What did rose do, oh no, I'm in a bit of a bad state at home, I'm not to sure why but i feel like rubbish, but then I go to school and I'm with my chums, you know who you are, so I would like to say thank you to Georgia and Megan for being my besties review, it will make me happy xx**


	12. Unexpected surprise

**A/N here's another chapter sorry it took so long but here it is hope you enjoy! Abi xx**

* * *

Edward pov

And then Rose walked up to her raised her arms and...  
Hugged her?

Okay I didn't see that one coming!  
"I forgive you Belle"

"It's Bella." She said in a sweet but slightly demanding tone. Rose sensed this and glared- slightly- at Bella.

I started chuckling quietly at there little mental quarrel. Which they then picked up on, and shot daggers into me. The saying Rose and I was repeating earlier came onto my head, if looks could kill...

"What?" I say feeling slightly diminished by there stare.  
They then look at each other and nod. They haven't even known each other long and they have only been friends-ish- for a few minutes, so how did they get to the look, nod and charge. Wait, charge!?

Without a second glance they both pounced me and started tickling me. Okay, okay I'm a sucker for tickling. Any where and everywhere I'm ticklish. It's one of my only weaknesses. Rosalie found out in like 1st grade- yes we have been friends since then- and she wouldn't stop, but then she got bored and gave up three years later, yes three years- she is very persistent on making fun of me-.

"Ahh nonooononononono stop ahhahaha." I squealed. If the music downstairs wasn't so loud I'm sure the whole neighbourhood would have been able to hear me!  
But eventually they stopped, and I could relax, I let out a little sigh and caught my breath back.

"Oh it's late I gotta go home, I'll see ya later guys" Rosalie said glumly.

"Oh bye. Are you... Going to, be okay? I mean with..."

"Oh yh er I'm sure I will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" It sounded like she wasn't directing it to me, more like she was saying it to herself for a bit of reassurance.  
And then she left.

When I was sure she was gone I turned to Bella, and she was looking straight at me with her wide chocolate brown eyes, and I couldn't resist but to lean in just a little bit, then a little bit more, one more lean and she will get the hint...

"Hey Edward?" Oh really second time she has interrupted, at least I wasn't puckering up just yet!  
"Hey... Rose?" I said slightly sarcastically.  
"Thank goodness your still here, I don't have a car and my phone has JUST died, I mean really, I know right, so I was wondering.. Would..you .. Be-able-to-drive-me-home?" The speed in her sentence varied so much it took me a while to figure what she finally wanted.

Bella's pov

"Rose I'm sorry I got a lift here. Bella?" Oh really why did Edward get me to do it! she wants me to drive her home. with her mum being home and all, I'm sorry but no thank you! Oh I know what to do!

"Oh yeah sure I don't mind. Trucks out side take the keys and bring it back to school tomorrow." I may have said it slightly sarcastically but she didn't hear so I was okay.

"As much as I would love to, er drive you truck I had a few to many drinks..." She emphasised the word love as if it was gonna be terrible! Ah rude! But whats more I now have to be the chauffeur for people.  
And I was so damn sure tonight was gonna be the night for Edward to ask me out. Or if that wasn't gonna happen, I could have a least got him drunk!

"Jump in the truck I will meet you there." I huffed and glared at Edward.  
...

I hopped into the truck and saw I had a dilemma.  
The truck only had two seats. And I had three people.

"Oh really? Eddie looks like I'm gonna have to sit on your lap." She must of heard my sarcasm upstairs and did this to get back at me.  
Well two can play at that game...  
"No listen I feel a bit ill Edward, do you mind driving. I don't mind sitting on your lap Risalie." I gave her a smirk after that, and she returned one, but it had a completely different meaning.

"It's Rosalie! Ugh" she rolled her eyes and I climbed in.

"This is SO uncomfortable! Uh Isabelle you weigh a ton! No that's it get your fat arse off me, I'm getting on you!" I couldn't help it but that entire sentence sounded wrong and sexual. Turns out Edward thought the same- or maybe it was just the drinks- but we were soon laughing so hard I might wet myself!

"You two are so immature" she huffed and we got out the truck.

It took a while to get back to Rosalie's, about ten to twenty minutes, but they were the weirdest minutes of my life.  
Rosalie, a girl every boy wants, sweats like a pig. She kept readjusting herself quietly, obviously not wanting anyone to hear the sticking sounds of out skin. Each time she moved her legs my skin would follow after it then eventually tear away and would burn ever so slightly. But the positive side to it was that she was light...ish.

Rosalie pov

I climbed back into the truck, there was no way Bella was going to sit on my lap for twenty minutes, she weighed a ton!  
We were driving back to my house in a very awkward silence. And ever since I was a baby I have constantly sweat, no matter what I do, or how much deodorant I put on I sweat constantly. I suppose I can't be perfect!

I think Bella found this out today. My skin stuck to hers and would not let go, I kept readjusting myself to satisfy myself and Bella, but this just caused us to be uncomfortable. She moaned at the beginning but then she quit complaining.

"Here we are." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you so much guys your life savers. Bye"I then slammed the door shut and trudged up the driveway very quietly- to stop my mother from hearing i went out-and into the open window of my bedroom, which held an unexpected surprise...

* * *

**a/n well what do you think? What's the surprise going to be, I have an idea but would like some more. Btw way I would like some more readers and review. So would you be able to recommend it to your friends or if your writing a story say it on there or something please. Abi xxx**


	13. Is this real?

**An This chapter is dedicated to breaking dawn21 because they has helped me with the future of this story so here's to you.**

* * *

Rosalie pov

"Jasper!" I raced into my bedroom, stumbling over myself, and landing face first into the carpet, probably causing carpet burn from my chin to the bottom of my neck. But I don't care because jasper is here!

I run up to him and into his arms squeezing him so hard I'm sure he could pop.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, I can't believe your actually here, I've missed you so much." I say in a hushed voice, being careful not to alert mum because I know she would never let him back in the house- she blames myself and jasper for the death of my father, just because she could. And once Jasper left she said he is on his own-.

"I've missed you to rosy" he squeezes me and let's out a little hmm of enjoyment.

After, god knows how long, we break the hug and we both just sigh. I take a seat on my bed in my small room, and join jasper.  
We talk all night about everything, what he did when he left, how he managed, why did he come back and so on.

He explains how mum took his money out of the bank because she wanted him to die like dad, and he deserved nothing for walking out on us, I was still immature and just took the sudden outburst of money for granted, not thinking on where it had come from. I feel so guilty but Jasper reassures me that he was fine.  
And he is telling the truth, because he is fine, he has a small flat, and is sharing the rent with an old school friend called Alice. He has a job with a good pay, he is working as a psychiatrist and has got promoted. He is going to break the news to Alice at dinner, but what's more he is going to ask her out!

I don't know how long we talked for but I wake up at 6:30 in the morning and he has gone. I am slightly disappointed, obviously, so I trudge downstairs glumly. Waiting for something good to happen in my life.

Bella's pov

We dropped Rose of at her home and she said thank you and stuff then left. We watched her climb up her trellis and into her bedroom.

"So I better drop you of home then. Would you mind if I took your tuck? I'd bring it back tomorrow obviously. It's just my dad wanted one like this so he wants to look at the make and stuff..." He starts blabbering on about cars and I just nod enthusiastically all the way home. Occasionally he glances over to me and I just smile admiringly at him.

"Here we are!" He sounded pretty proud of himself, though I wish it had been longer because it may be late but I could stare at him forever.

"So I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah you will" I look deep into his eyes then they flicker to my lips. Finally what I have been wanted, no not wanting, needing.  
We both lean in slowly and our noses are touching...

_Knock knock_

I turn around to see Charlie at the living room window glaring at us, no not is, Edward. I pull away and relax my puckered lips. I say bye and give him a quick hug. I stare at his eyes once more and they are filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Edward." Then I leave.

...

"You've got some explaining to do missy!" Charlie says sternly, but then he spits out laughter and tells me how pathetic our kiss would have been.

"Bells if your gonna kiss someone do it properly, you know either a  
peck, a snog, slobber, tongues, heck you could even eat him!" He starts laughing and practically rolling on the floor, meanwhile I just sit there completely and utterly embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go to bed now Charlie, night"

Once I'm in bed I sleep easily.

"Isabella.I've got some news" no matter how early it is, this time I can tell he isn't joking around. I nod as an indication to go on.

"Isabella. It's about Jacob!"

* * *

**a/n I hope you liked it. I think I have finally decided what is going to happen with Jacob. Tell me what you think will happen. you've read now please review, if your review makes me smile I will mention xxi abi xx**


	14. Has to be him

**a/n here is another chapter. I know you want to know what has happened to Jacob and I know you want Bella and Edward to kiss but we will get there eventually. But I would just like to say this chapter is dedicated to Megan and Georgia my best friends because tAdam has been... Dodgy lol so here you are.**

* * *

"Isabella it's about Jacob!"  
Shit shit shit shit!

I blink the tears away that are forming in my eyes but some escape and glide down my cheeks. Charlie gently takes a seat not realising he is sitting on my legs, which are going numb under his weight. He starts to stroke my back which is never a good sign.

"He was found." He himself was on the break of tears, and it was very hard for him to keep them in, but he held strong for me.

"I know this is going to be-" his voice broke and he grabs me into a hug, I oblige and we cry into each others shoulders.

I can't remember Charlie ever crying. Except once. When mum left. He was beside himself, it reminds me of now. We both cried then. And we both cry now.

"I know his is going to be very hard for the both of us, but we have to stay, strong for each other. For Jacob." Every word he pronounced broke, and every time a word broke a new tear formed in his eyes.

"I can't believe it Bella. He is really gone. Why does it have t-" he wails into my shoulder and I just stroke his back. I'm all out of tears. I'm just too shocked. Out of all the people in this fucking world it had to be fucking Jacob! People would say its the way of life. But murder isn't!

"How?" I say out of the blue. It was a surprise for me too. It just came out.

"How Charlie? How did he die!" I'm shouting now. I don't mean to but I can't help it.

"He got shot didn't he?! Didn't he!" Charlie just stares blankly and it breaks my heart because it was me who could have saved him. So I stand.  
I climb into my truck. I don't care that I'm barefoot and in my pyjamas, or that my hair is a mess and I got sleep in the corner of my eyes. I don't care that I'm busting for a pee.  
All I want is to go to doctor Cullen's house and smash his face in. Woopdido if I go to jail, he deserves it. I'm reversing of the driveway and Charlie is calling after me. But I drive on anyway. Tears streaming down my before I know it I'm outside his house and driving up the monster of a mans driveway.

I storm up to his house and slam my fists on the door.  
The door opens and I clench my hands.  
"Oh hey Bella!"  
"Edward?"

* * *

**a/n well what do you think. Was you expecting it? I chose this route to take because I knew more of what was going too happen. Dw there will be a happy ending... Or will there. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen, or what you want to happen. Do you think I made right chose? Review**

**abi xxx**


	15. Ones passion is overwhelming

**A/ N here's a long chapter hope you like abi xx**

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" I sit up very slowly cautious of my pounding head. My surroundings are unknown to me.

"Hello?! Anybody there?" Where I am, I'm not to sure. But looking around it isn't a hospital, or any where I've been before. The room I'm in is quite large and the bed is massive. I'm tucked right in and a bandage is strapped to my head. I hear a creak and the door is opening.  
I cower behind the covers just in case.

"Oh thank goodness Bella, I thought you were never gonna wake up. You've been asleep for almost three hours. You hit your head really hard on the steps outside. I'm glad your awake I was getting really worried." Edward walks over and gives me a hug and a kiss on the bandage.

Okay, all of this is really confusing.  
Oh ssshhugar I know what's happened, how could I be so stupid. Dr Cullen has taken me and Edward hostage. To get something he wants, and me being the chiefs daughter he is going to get it. Or he is on a killing spree and we are next!

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

"Bella what are you talking abo-"

"No time for talking we need to go I will explain later."

"But Bel-" I pull him by the hand and I leap out of bed running towards the door, with Edward dragging behind me.

I've always seen it in the movies where the people think the man is being nice then he stabs you one by one while your sleeping. I can tell you now that's not happening to me!

The place is tricky to get around and I get lost now and then. But Edward, being my savour, seems to know his way around. All the rooms are massive and the smallest room is twice the size of my bedroom! We pass through two kitchens about three living rooms and what looks like a ball room. The house is like the tardis from doctor who! Every room looks different some look ancient or like an antique. Others are up to date, or future like, there are colourful rooms and pale rooms, but my favourite room was a piano room. I know we are in a hurry but I have to stop and look around.

The walls are a light creamy colour and it has a large window in one side, which opens to woods and a large pond. The pond is glistening in the moonlight, which reminds me how long I've actually been here and even though I know this I cant help but to stay. Everything is so well organised yet so natural. There are light netted curtains which have been pulled across and are draping across the floor.  
The piano is a large white one with a tint of cream. It is defiantly a grand piano. The legs have been carved to look like flowers are climbing round it. There is no dust on it which means it is either cleaned all the time, or it's been used recently. However some how I can't see the old mental man playing the piano.  
Then again you can never judge a book by its cover!

I'm not sure how long I stood in awe but Edward had taken a seat onto the cushioned piano bench and lifted the fall board to reveal glistening white and black keys.

As much as I know we need to go, I can't seem to move when I hear the music coming from it. Edwards elegant fingers are playing it with ease. He has closed his eyes so I do the same. I imagine myself in the meadow with Jacob. We are sitting and laughing, with no one to stop us, it's just me Jacob and nature, and apparent,y a few tears.  
I must have been daydreaming for a long time because the music stopped and Edward is staring at me with wide eyes of lust. I take a seat next to him and he guides my fingers along the keys. And before I know it I'm playing main keys of amazing grace. Meanwhile Edward is playing the chords to it and doing the main work.  
I can't mess up because I cannot assault this beautiful piano.  
So I have to remember it goes

_ D_  
_ F_

"Natural." He just about whispers it enough for me to hear. But just hearing the praise makes my day. And it has been a pretty shit day! Everything about him makes me want to snog him and rip his clothes off, but the moment seems so romantic and so beautiful. Instead of snogging his face off I want to make our tongues dance. Instead of ripping his clothes off I want to tug them for grip so I have the best kiss ever.

I don't know why I'm thinking this, we sit in the same biology class but we have no chemistry together. (**a/n see what I did there**)

Lets defy the laws of physics. They can fuck off because I want to kiss this heavenly boy.

And I think he is thinking the same because his lips are looked on mine within seconds.

At first I just sit there arms limp by my side, lips not responding, with wide eyes from shock. He ignores this completely and his kissing me passionately. Once I'm thrown into reality, and realise this is real and not one of my dreams, my lips respond to his and my arms tug on his bronze locks. His tongue is poking my bottom lip as if asking for entrance. I oblige willing and soon enough my biggest dream comes true.

Our tongues dance with each other and my fingers are running through his clean, apple smelling hair, his hands are around my waist pulling me close. It's as if I have been electrocuted because shocks are running trough my body, and I'm on a high.  
He pulls away slowly after, I'm not sure how long- all I know is not long enough- and I'm still puckered up with my eyes closed. Reliving the memory of the best kiss I've ever had.

"I'm sorry I've wanted to do that ever since I layer eyes on you, and it's been a lot longer than you've known me."

"So what your saying it your a perv?"

"I prefer the words slightly obsessed." Will smile at each other dreamily, obviously still on a high from our first kiss.

"Oh I thought I'd find you in here. Who your little friend?" I didn't even notice another person in here so I swivel around on the stool and see the monster in the room.

"Edward we need to go!" I grab his hand and tug but he is planted to the bench.

"What's wrong Bella?" I'm to scared to say anything because I know what's going to happen, he knows what is going to happen but Edward doesn't know.  
It's like taking candy from a baby. But in this case it's like taking life from a gullible teenager.

I turn towards Edward with pleading eyes. Because I just want to eat out of here.

"We need to get away from the monster! Please Edward just please!" At this point I'm crying buckets! I'm not sure what has come over me but all I know is we need to get out of here.

"Well?" The monster is walking towards us now, and I know I'm never gonna see tomorrow.  
In my head I say a quick last minute prayer. Because I'm under pressure.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over her."  
He is talking to the monster, ugh how could he!  
He turns towards me and cups my shoulders in his hands and looks me right in the eye.

"Bella, meet dr Carlisle Cullen... my dad."

* * *

**a/n well what do u think Bella should do next need some help please review xx**


	16. Joker

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, as much as it would be cool to own twilight I don't.  
a/n I know your all waiting to see what happens to Bella but your going to have to wait a bit longer because I'm still deciding the ending so here is Rosalie's pov ~ abi xxx**

* * *

Rosalie pov

When I wake up, I climb out of bed and jump in the shower, washing of all remaining traces of last night.  
Once I've finished up in the shower, I plait my hair and make myself and my mum breakfast.

"Hurry up you good for nothing little bitch!" It is usual for my mum to say horrid things to me, but I just put up with it, like always. If she didn't insult me everyday I wouldn't be my tough self.

As I hand her breakfast over she scoffs it down in smaller than a few spoonfuls, and demands a refill, as well as a beer.

Once I've completed her demand, I change for school and I unplait my hair for a wavy effect. While I'm sorting out my makeup my mum walks in and leans herself lazily against the door frame.

"Yes mum?" I say as nice as possible.

"Is there a problem with looking at my daughter! I own you so do not, wot do you want me! You hear me?!"  
"Yes mum. Sorry mum." I reply apologetically. There is a basic routine of a one sided argument, everyday, with an occasional bruise or blood. But I can't blame her because she is drunk. And I know this from her stale breath, which is right in my face.  
"I own you!" She slurs.  
She plonks herself onto my bed, and tucks herself in, losing all traces of jaspers smell.  
Jaspers smell!

"Rose?! What is this stench?!" She recognises his smell.  
She may have lost sight in one eye due to cataracts, she is acutely deaf in one ear, and sliced her nerves somehow in three if her fingers, therefore losing her sense of touch in them. However the one thing she hasn't lost, I wish had. Because she can recognise anything from the smell, and jaspers smell is unique.

"So now you've been sneaking boys into my house!? Huh?"  
She climbs out of bed and topples over, smacking her face against my hard floor. She sweeps the pain aside and grabs my ankles, lifting them backwards, causing me to join her on the floor. However I was not as lucky as I fell on my DVDs and cd cases.  
She chuckles at my hurt, and finds the energy from it to stand up.  
Stalking towards me with a large grin across her face, she jumps on my hamstring, which causes me complete and utter pain. I yelp, which causes her to laugh a deep belly laugh.  
She tramples across my back and grabs my hair dragging me across the landing and downstairs.

"I've got a surprise for you! I'm going to show you what happened to the joker of batman! Do you want a smile like his! Well?DO YOU!" I nod regretfully, knowing it would only turn out worse if I disagree.

"Good! Because I'm going to give you one!" She chucks me onto a kitchen chair she had pulled out into the middle of the room. I know this is going to be bad, worse than what she has ever done before.

"There,are many knives, butchers knife, bread knife, butter knife, I could go on but I know we both want to see the finishing piece, so lets get started."  
She pulls out a large, but ordinary cooking knife and slowly walks towards me, feeding on my fear.

"Now this will only hurt if you make a fuss, understand?" I nod quickly and quietly.  
Once she reaches me, she sits on my legs so we are breast to breast.

"I've always found a girls body more interesting than a mans you know."  
She says calmly while tracing the knife over my face.  
She glides the knife through the valley of my breasts, then pressures it into my skin, which she grinds quickly back up towards my neck. I scream in agony. I mean she has just sliced the valley of my breasts, and she finds it funny!  
No she doesn't find it funny, she finds it hilarious.

"That is going to leave a mark!" She cackles.  
"This top is ruined we better take it off." Okay I think my own mum is perving on my body. She rips of my blood covered tee and stares at my overly large boobs.

"If I cut these off do you think they will fit me?!" She spits.  
"No mum." I say sternly but with an edge in my voice. She grunts at my reply and leans in closer squashing us together.

"Everything is yes mum! Understand?!" She pushes my hair aside and pushes the knife into my cheek, and slides it across to the corner of my lip. I can feel the blood gushing down my cheek and neck, the pain is indescribable.  
She does the same to the other side and pulls out a mirror to show me.

"Don't you look pretty!"  
I nod because moving my mouth would just tear the cut even more, causing more pain.

"Good. Now lets give you some black eyes, for a better effect. Hmm?" She whispers, sitting back.  
She rises off of my legs and I slump into the chair. She clenches her fists tightly and rises her arm.  
Her fists hits just between my nose and my eye. It must have knocked me out for a second, because I can't feel the next punch.  
She slaps me across the face to wake me up, but the slap is nothing compared to the pain I'm in already, my eyes are going puffy, so the tears can't escape, leaving me blurry eyed.

"Do you know what the joker had? He had a white body. Do you remember watching that family film? You do don't you! But then you ruined everything! You killed the man I loved!" She punches me full pelt in the gut, the power in the blow causes the chair to fall back onto my arms, which have been tied back.

I whimper on the way up stairs, still being dragged by her.

"Do you remember we was going to paint the living room white. And then we were going to draw on the walls." She whispers to herself, I can tell she is going crazy.  
"And that means we have three tins of white paint. White! Like the joker!" She screams a bellied laugh, deafening me, on the way out of the bathroom.

For a long few minutes it is just quiet. No sound at all. Just the pain. My gut, my eyes, my mouth, my breasts. Everything I was reasonably proud of, ruined.  
She skips back in the room, feeling enlightened about my pain.  
She opens the three tins of white paint she has bought in, and pours them into the bath.

"You haven't had a wash lately have you?"  
"Yes mum I have. I had one this morning. I do not need another one." I know how this is going to turn out.  
"Oh well better to be very clean." She unites my hands from the back of the chair, but they just fall limp to my sides. She sits me in the bath carefully, and I can feel the paint sticking to my skin.  
Now don't get your hair wet, you hear me? Because the joker has blonde hair to. But his is shorter, don't worry we will sort that out later."  
And without out a second though she dunks my face under the paint.  
I just have enough time to squeeze my eyes shut, but it hurts, a lot. The paint is seeping through the cuts on my mouth, but then is quickly replaced by the blood still pouring out.

The pain causes me to breath heavy, but obviously, you can breath out as much as you like under paint but you can't breathe back in. So within seconds I'm thrashing about, hearing my heart pumping, faster and faster, from my panic.  
I'm screaming, as much pain as it causes me, I'm screaming. The paint taste bitter, and I close my mouth knowing, this is probably the end, so what's the point off giving her the pleasure.  
She yanks me back up by my hair, and I take in as much air as I can, and soon enough I'm feeling light headed.  
"That's was fun wasn't it?" She has a wild smile on her face, and I know I gave her to much pleasure out of this.  
Knowing the consequences, I attempt to punch her, but my arms are still in pain and, the oxygen hasn't gone round my body completely yet.

She sees this and chucks me on the bathroom floor, dripping with pink liquids.

"You were never good for anything! You were always a barbie! Now you can be chucky!" She cackles while walking out and I hear the front door slam. Knowing I'm alone. I try to cry but I can't, when I think,

'The figure I though of my mum, has left me broken, bent, and bleeding, across the cold bathroom tiles.'  
While pondering on this, I see a figure form at the doorway, but before recognition of whom it is sweeps through me, I fall unconscious.

* * *

**a/n I know it hurt me just to write this scene, poor Rosalie. But don't worry everything is going to get better for her.**  
**I like gory stories so this is me, but don't worry the rest of the story isn't going to be like this. And I know it was a long chapter of torture, but please review and tell me if you liked it? ~ abi xxx**


	17. Tears

**A/N I just want to say this story wouldn't be if it wasn't for my sister. She told me an idea for the forest at the beginning and I carried on from there. So I want to dedicate this chapter, as well as the story itself to her, Rebecca.**

_Bella pov_

I knew I wouldn't have a chance finding my way round the house away from them so I run straight for the meadow. The only place I know like the back of my hand.

Not thinking straight I run straight for it, completely forgetting glass is see through which means you cant see it! I run straight through it. I don't care if I have to pay for a new window I'm getting away from them.  
So as I race through the glass, I hear screams, no my screams. The glass shatters and pierces almost every part of me and I know I'm bleeding like hell.  
But I'm running as far as my little legs will carry me.

I knew that they had a massive garden but this is taking the mick! I wouldn't even call this a garden it is absolutely massive!

I've been running for what seems like hours but is probably only a few minutes. I can just about hear Edward calling after me so I pick up my pace as best I can for the meadow, my safe haven for now.

When I finally reach it I collapse to the floor, and willingly let the tears escape.

**a/n well what did you think i know its short and just to say, I'm writing another story alongside this one please check it out and tell me what you think xx**


	18. Hurt

**a/n Thank you, very much for the reviews, they do make me update faster.**

_Bella POV_

Days past, with floods of tears. Thankfully it was a Friday, so I had the weekend ahead of me to think of my next move. But here I am on Monday morning still thinking.  
Jacobs funeral is Wednesday so I just have two days and I'm free- for a while.

Last period comes by very quick. Biology. The one lesson I actually do well in, the one lesson I actually like! He is there. And I have to sit next to him.  
So I wait till everyone has gone in and hold back till the very last moment to go in and take my place. And to my surprise he's there! Woo!  
-Sarcasm is my way around these things.

"Okay class today we are doing blood groups!" Mr Banner said rather to cheerfully.

"So I want you to complete a poster on them today. Work in pairs and you can include-" I stopped listening once he said work in pairs. Which means work with Edward.

"Hey Isabella.-"  
"Just because we're not-"I can't bring my self to say that we are no longer friends because the pain it will cause for the both of us is heinous .  
So instead I grunt the painful part.  
"-you can still call me Bella." The corners of his lips turn upwards into his crooked smile. I cannot bear to look because I know if I do I will not be able to sustain my betrayal towards him. Plus I do not see what is so funny!

I start doodling and writing on the poster all that I know, because, to be honest, I do not want to hear what he has to say. And I know it's not his fault but, it is in so many ways, but no matter how hard I try to ignore him he continues, so to spare his feelings I oblige with the conversation.

"I don't know exactly what happened but what I do know is that your hurt. But can you explain to me why you have taken it out on me?"

I have about five minutes till the end of the lesson and I know I will not be able to resist telling him, so I will delay it.

"It's a very long story." I drag the, very, in reply he says the typical;  
"I got time."  
"It's a complicated and emotional subject I'd rather n-"  
"-Look, Bella." He interrupts me mid threw my sentence, and I feel a tang of guilt.  
"What ever happened to you, I have nothing to do with it, you may be hurting but I'm hurting too! I'd never been so happy before we met, and then we got close, you understood me and knew more than you know about me! And now...-" he sighs and tries to hide back a tremble in his bottom lip. I know he is upset but so am I!

"I don't care if we are both in floods of tears by the end of it I need to hear! Maybe I could understand and we could reason-"  
"No we can not reason this out! Ha if you only knew the entire thing. But you don't know anything about it!" By this point I'm shouting and the class is starting at us. But I don't care, I've got tears in my eyes and it hurts. It hurts a lot.  
At the moment I've never said out loud that Jacob is actually dead. Let alone that my best friends dad killed him. But I have to! I have to do it for the understanding.

So I whisper just so he can hear, and only him.  
"You don't know it. You don't know anything about this. And it hurts but you deserve to know." Im breathing heavy and I have with tears rolling down my face and snot dripping from my nose but I continue.

"Your dad killed Jacob." I whisper so quiet I can barely hear it myself, but I know he heard.. Then the final bell goes, and I'm the first out.

Today is a record, I've hurt so many people its unbelievable, Edward, myself, and especially Jacob. I promised I'd be strong and won't cry over stupid things. I promised. But I broke it, like my heart.

**a/n well what did you think? Please review and help me think of what to do next. Shall I do another Rosalie pov I don't want to do Edward just yet. I was thinking I might change the name of the story coz I wasn't sure what to call it at the beginning so this was the first name I thought of, so any ideas for a new name for the story, anything that could happen next would be appreciative xxx**


	19. Hospital bed

**a/n thank you for all the reviews sorry it's so late but I've had exams and I went camping :) but it's better late never **

**also I've had trouble with my family not as in someone's injured or dead, but I've been arguing a lot lately (and usually winning ;p) but I've been a little upset about it so I haven't updated very soon any ideas on how to try to calm down in an argument, and things that actually works, I must admit I'm quite a violent person so bear that in mind ;) sorry for the long a/n I know most people skip them so enjoy the story and sorry about the babbling xxx**

_Rosalie pov_

_Beep beep beep_ was one of the many sounds I heard when I woke up.  
I attempt to sit up, but I'm pushed down very quickly and gently.

"It's okay, your safe now." An unfamiliar voice says. My eyes flash open, to see my surroundings and i find myself bandaged up in a hospital bed.  
"Your very lucky he found you when he did, there was a chance you could have had some very bad long term injuries." Her voice sounds like she has a nasal problem, and is left ringing in my ears, so I groan and slump into the bed hoping the world would vanish.

"But if you ask me, I'd say I wouldn't mind to be in your situation, to a certain extent obviously!" She gestures to my body and giggles to herself.

"To be in your boyfriends arms, hmmm that would be a dream, and sorry but he smells perfect. Your a very lucky woman."  
And with that she leaves, leaves me clueless of whom my saviour is.

Hours pass, with random injections and pointless check ups, and as many times as I ask if I can call someone they always give me the same fucking answer, no!  
"I swear, if I don't get a phone in my hand with in five minutes, I will get up and find one!"  
I counted up to two minutes twenty-eight seconds , until I got bored, so I decided to get some attention on me.

So I rolled on the bed till my feet was in contact with the floor. I pushed up of my arms and stood up.

Next thing I know, is I'm on the floor in a heap, screaming in pain.  
Well it got there attention, because approximately ten people ran into the room, squeezing past each other to get through the door. Along with a very hench, sexy man. I'd seen him somewhere before.  
That's it!  
He was the one who saved me!  
His name was...  
Then I was given a mask and I fell asleep once again...

**a/n it's only short but at least it's there. What did you think of it? Please review if you want other chapter, who's pov do you want? Who is the very hench sexy? And any argument cool down things :D xxx**


	20. Suspicions

Forbidden love 20

**a/n I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed whether ur a guest or on a account, because I've finally reached over 100 reviews, and the person who gave me my100th review was twilightloverbeverly, so thank you everyone again and enjoy xxx**

* * *

Last time  
He was the one who saved me!  
His name was...  
Then I was given a mask and I fell asleep once again...

Rosalie pov

A high pitch buzzing noise is blaring in my ear when I wake up, again. My eyes are all foggy and the hospital is dark. Must be night time. Even still there are people scuttling about and whispering. No one comes in for the next hour. But that's when I realise I'm the only one in the room.

My breathing increases rapidly, and I reach for the emergency button, to call anyone in to help me.  
The mystery person I hunched over and sniffling.  
Sniffling means there crying right? I take deep breaths and drop the button but I'm still cautious of what I do. I look at there body, they have a physique of a mans body, his shoulders are very broad, and his muscles are just about fitting into his blue rimmed T-shirt. He has some Nike, blue and white trainers on, and a pair of beige jeans on.

"Er-" my voice breaks, from my sudden burst of fright. What's the worst that could happen. This guy could kill me. They wouldn't let a murder in the building would they? But how would they know that he is one.  
However I've always kept quiet in school, why would anyone from there want to come get me, how would they know. The only person who would want to save me is jasper-

"Jasper!" I say a little to excitedly. But then I realise it was a mistake because the man who was sitting there rises, far to quickly for his body should let him, and he isn't jasper.  
Instead of a mentally deranged murderer, with a menacing smile across his face, and a sparkle of rage in his eyes, he has a welcoming smile, and glimmering eyes full of tears. His short brown hair has been ruffled, and it looks quite sexy.

"I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the one you wanted. But your the one I wanted. Call me creepy, but I've on-"  
"Creepy" I blurt out, just to lighten the tension, and it works he laughs, in a huffing sort of way.  
"Thanks" he sarcastically replies. He smiles a smile that would lighten any room. He continues.  
" I may not be the one you was expecting but, I cannot seem to get you out of my mind. So I decided to come and find you. The door was open, so I came in. I looked around a bit, seeing if anyone was in. I went into the kitchen and found blood splattered over the floor. I followed where it was leading, and found you on the floor. I called the ambulance and was told to go home. But I stayed..."  
That's the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me. I want to get up and give him a big hug but I can't really do that in my situation.

"Rosalie?" I glance up to see Emmet sitting back down.  
"Yh?"  
"You do know how long you were asleep for right?" He looks at me thought the darkness with serious eyes.  
"Since yesterday I know." I say it slightly mean, but he pushes it aside.  
"I mean after the accident."  
"Again for about a day!" I'm getting slightly annoyed now.  
"No rose. You were asleep for a week." His voice is getting more serious but the second, but I don't understand because I'm awake now so what's the problem. So I tell him exactly that.

"The problem is, the police have sorted out your case." I can tell by the at his face falls, and the way his head falls into his hands, that he is going to either regret this, or I am...  
"So what's happened to my mum" I whisper, barely audible.  
"She was released." He says through grinder teeth.  
"So that's, it. She does this to me, and she gets away with it. Nothing is going to happen, they are doing nothing about it!" I try to conceal my anger but its bubbling out.  
"No rose!" He says very sternly, I've never seen this side of him before and it's quite scary.  
"They are doing something."  
"What then!" My eyes are swelling with tears, and my breathing keeps catching, I'm not sure when I stared crying but I am.  
"They found you guilty rose. There arresting you on suspicion of the murder of your mum." His head drops even further, along with my body...

* * *

**a/n I bet you weren't expecting that. Does anyone know the name of Rosalie's mum, I looked it up but couldn't find it. please tell me what you think, by the end if it, Rosalie will be a happy girl, I think. If anyone has an idea for where this story could go I'd be glad to listen. So please review. xxx**


	21. Unexpected

Forbidden love 21

**a/n hey guys thank you for all your lovely reviews, I have nothing really to say so hope you enjoy. Back to Bella pov now xxx**

* * *

Bella pov

I don't talk to him now. No matter how much he calls. I ignore it. I cry every night still, over Jacob and the reason he died, I cry over Edward and how he was always my best friend, my best boyfriend, but now I've lost both.

I wake up every night screaming from my nightmare, I feel sorry for Charlie. He is getting really worried about me. I don't talk to anyone because I'm to distraught about the turn out of my life. I sit on my own at lunch. And I don't hang out with people any more, they think I'm too doom and gloom.  
But no matter how desolate I make myself, I still have to have the torture of biology.  
I've tried to move class. I've tried to move seat but no one is willing to change. He tries to talk to me now and then, and it's hard, but I just have to stick with it for another two months, and then I'm free from his grasp.

But today he did something I did not expect. I was on my trek home when he decided to take a simple stroll towards me and he confronted me. He started to question me, but I didn't have the guts, to do what he wanted me to do.  
He wanted me to befriend him, and to forgive his dad for what he had done.

"Bella please, I had no intention for you to get hurt. Hell, I didn't even know what he did until you told me! So please Bella, just forgive me forgive me as well as my dad, because…"  
He took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, I could only imagine what he was thinking right now, because I know it's not his fault. But as much as I know its not his fault I just can't forgive him, all because of who his monster of a father. I inhale his sweet scent, which makes me all giddy.

"Because I can't live without you!"  
Tears swell up in his eyes, I've never seen a boy cry over a girl before, and I know I should feel guilty, I don't.

"I cry every night, and i cant sleep, because your always in my dreams, and dreaming of you hurts. half of my body is compelling for me to talk to you, but the other half knows it will just bring additional pain for the both of us."

"But Edward, you-" he cuts me short, anger is burning up in his eyes.  
"No Bella!" He shouts out me, I'm pretty taken back by his sudden outburst of rage. But his anger, constructs something in me I never knew I had, or at least something I hadn't used in a long time.  
Confidence, it may be plain or simple, but you need confidence.

"No Edward! Listen to me! How can you expect me to forgive you! I trusted you with all my heart. You were one of the many people who made your way there."  
I lower my voice, as if talking to myself.  
"I don't think I could ever give my heart to anyone ever again. Let alone you. So they say, never judge a book by its cover. And now in the depth of my despair, you try to save me!" Tears are screaming out of my eyes, but I keep my cool.

"Isabella, please." We are both sobbing, and I can't help but to moan, I with inner pain. This conversation can't go on any longer because I'm going pass out from hurt, I can assure it.  
The sound of anguish and pleading in his voice makes me crumble.

"Please, I can't live without you because I love you!"  
My head is spinning with confusion, and need. I can't seem to concentrate in anything, the trees around me are wobbling and the path ahead can't stay still.

And for the second time, I pass out in front of, and because of Edward.

* * *

a/n so what did you think, I know it was short, but most of them are. I hope it was alright. Does anyone have any ideas on where _you _want the story to go? Please review and tell me what you think xx


	22. Notice

Hey guys I'm gonna rewrite some for the chapters to change the direction of the story and to improve it so I think it will make you aware of the changing but if it doesn't then somebody pm me. Sorry it has taken so long I have had writers block and lost interest too. But I will try to update more frequently thank you for staying with me. xx


End file.
